Greedy Prince
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: He needed to act like an homunculi. No one could figure out, at least right now, that he was still him. It was the only way to continue living, to kept his new found immortality and become Emporer of Xing, to get back to Lan Fan. This whole thought process happened in less then a second and Ling began to smile evilly at Ed's question.
1. Chapter 1

He groaned. The pain had finally subsided enough where he could stand up. He stretched, twisting his back to pop it and felt himself almost smile. He felt completely new! Any injury he had gotten since the battle with Bradley was gone and his exhaustion was all but gone! He felt great!

"Ling...?" He heard Ed say and a quick glance showed that the brothers were trapped under Envy. He was about to reassure the blond, to tell him that he was still himself and that, somehow, he had managed to overpower Greed's personality and that the sin's soul was used to heal him. But then he became aware of Father standing behind him. This guy was the one who made the homunculi, right? So would that mean he was stronger then the homunculi? His mind flashed back to the battle (if it could be called that) before and quickly decided, yes, yes he was stronger.

He didn't stand a chance, even with the newly gained homunculi powers. He would be killed, especially since Father had made it very clear that he was not important to whatever he was planning. If he showed that he wasn't Greed, that he wasn't loyal, he wouldn't survive much longer.

He needed to act like an homunculi. No one could figure out, at least right now, that he was still him. It was the only way to continue living, to kept his new found immortality and become Emporer of Xing, to get back to Lan Fan.

This whole thought process happened in less then a second and Ling began to smile evilly at Ed's question.

"Ahh, you must mean the owner of this body. Sorry, but he checked out. Greed-sama's in control now."

xxx

**_This is just an experiment. I'll continue if you guys like it. Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for all the reviews! Can i have the same number, or more, for this chapter? _**

**_Reviews for last chapter:7_**

xxx

_He needed to act like an homunculi. No one could figure out, at least right now, that he was still him. It was the only way to continue living, to kept his new found immortality and become Emporer of Xing, to get back to Lan Fan._

_This whole thought process happened in less then a second and Ling began to smile evilly at Ed's question._

_"Ahh, you must mean the owner of this body. Sorry, but he checked out. Greed-sama's in control now."_

"So you're not Ling?" Al asked.

"Did he say Greed?" Ed asked. "So then, are you the Greed from before?"

Ling gave a slight just jerk in surprise at that as he walked toward Ed, but he hid it well. There was another Greed? Oh, well, that was intresting... He just hoped that it wouldn't be a problem that he didn't know anything about him. He crouched down in front of Ed, having way to much fun for the situation. He couldn't help it. He always found it fun to trick people like this, though never to this point.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You don't remember us?" Ed asked.

"From Dublith?" Al asked, making Ling look at him.

"Ah, you must have met some different Greed." Ling turned to look at Father, to see if he had any answers to give. To know how much Greed was suppossed to know would be helpful right now.

"He was my avaricious before you." Father said.

Ling turned away as he rubbed his neck. "Oh, I gotcha. That makes sense, but if you want to hear it from me." He turned back to the brothers. "No, I'm not the Greed you knew."

"But Ling…" Ed said and Ling had to supress a wince. Ed looked terrible. Ling felt guilty for tricking him like this but he had too.

"Hmm?" Ling asked. He stood, turning to the side and putting his hands on his hips. "Well, he was an interesting kid." He felt weird talking about himself like this. "He gave up his body without any fight at all." That wasn't true at all. He fought Greed and won. He never lost his body.

Ed gasped. "You're lying! Ling would never give up and surrender himself so easily!"

Ling just stared at him, smirking, having to keep reminding himself to keep his eyes open. It was surprisingly hard to do so outside of battle.

"Answer me, Ling!" Ed shouted.

Ling grinned evilly as he chuckled a bit. Though, inside, he was anything but laughing. As much fun as it was to trick everyone, he wished it was under better conditions.

"Ling! LING!"

A sound of a door opening caused the smile to drop off of his face. He looked over to see a chimera taking a few steps through it. It stood there for a moment before blood sprouted out of it and fell down to the ground. With it down, Ling could clearly see a Ishvalan man with a X-shaped scar standing in the doorway. _'Hey wait...'_ Ling flashed back to the battle with the homunculi back in Central. When he had jumped out of the sewer, he vaguly remembered seeing Ed and Al fight the Ishvalan. _'Whats he doing here?'_

He moved his line of sight down to see a little Xingese girl by his side. May Chang? She was in Amestris too? She suddenly gasped and grabbed onto the Ishvalan's leg, making him look down at her. "What's the matter?"

"The feeling." Ling heard May say, looking pointedly at Father. "It's coming from that man. He's a human, but also not."

The Ishvalan looked up and took a few steps forward. "No, he's not. It doesn't look like any of them are human."

Ling watched a little panda run across the ground. The panda jumped up and landed on May's chest. She picked the up panda and hugged it. "Xiao-Mei!" She rubbed her face against Xiao-Mei's. "Oh, thank goodness! You're okay."

Ling caught Envy looking at him out of the corner of his eye, as if expecting something. He then realized that he had probably been standing still, and quiet for too long for Greed. He quickly smirked and started clapping, leaning over to look passed Envy's leg. "Ho! Now that's a touching reunion right there!" It was the best thing he could think of, besides he half meant it. It _was _a touching reunion.

May ran a few steps forward. "Where is he?" She looked up at Scar. "Where is Mr. Edward?" Ling couldn't hide his amusment. _Mr. _Edward? Did Ed have a fangirl? And one of his half sisters no less!

The Ishvalan pointed at Ed. "He's right there."

May looked to the side then the other side before looking at the Ishvalan. "Huh? He's not really here, is he?"

The Ishvalan pointed ahead again, making May look that way. "I told you, that's him right there! That little guy is the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ling glanced over in time to see Ed twitch. He glanced back at May to see her staring at Ed for a second before opening her mouthing shock. He found this much more amusing then he really should but he knew May's feeling. He had heard of the great Fullmetal Alchemist too, so to meet Ed like he did was quite a shock. Ling was, however, shocked by May, with tears streaming out of her eyes, screaming at Ed, "HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH THE FEELINGS OF A MAIDEN, YOU HUMAN MICRO!

Ed twisted around angrily. "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, MICRO-GIRL?!"

He heard Gluttony from behind him. "That's the Ishvalan I never got to eat."

"Brother," He heard Al scold. "Did you do something to this little girl?"

"Another human with his own plans."

"Of course not!" Ed replied. "And this really isn't the time for that."

"This is the insubordinate whose been using his destructive alchemy to carelessly interfere with our operation." Father said.

Ling just shook his head a little, not much so nobody noticed. This just got even more out of control, though he did enjoy the breather from trying to act.

"Go ahead and eat him." Ling heard Envy say and looked at Gluttony as well. "He doesn't have his alchemy to stop you right now."

"Okay!" Gluttony turned around. He ran a few steps before jumping.

The Ishvalan raised his hand and propelled it forward onto Gluttony's face. Blue light surrounded the two as Gluttony blew apart into two pieces.

Ling jerked back in surprise. How had he done that? The alchemy in the room was turned off, wasn't it? Did Father turn it back on since Ed and Al were trapped? "What?" Envy shouted.

Ling just sat back and watched the chaos. May attacked the brothers, accidently setting them free from Envy. Ed landed on his feet with Al landing next to him. They both clapped their hands and slammed his hands on the ground. Nothing happening and they ran from the fighting. After hiding behind some rubble, Ed ran out and pointed his finger at the Ishvalan. "Scar!"

_'So thats his name!'_

"You want to know the truth about what started the war in Ishval?"

Ling turned to look at Ed better. He was going to tell Scar that? Don't get him wrong, Scar needed to know, but right now is not the time.

"In Ishval?" Scar asked.

"The truth about who shot that child and started the uprising." Ed said. He swung his arm to the side at Envy. "He's standing right there! It was Envy disguised as a soldier."

Ling heard Envy gasped.

"These guys orchestrated the entire war!"

"I'd like to hear more detail about this." Ling heard Scar say and had to look over at the angry tone he was using. Ling couldn't help but realize Ed's plan as Scar's hand moved behind him. Scar had the means to use his anger and wouldn't be helpless. "In-between your screaming." Gluttony rose to his feet behind Scar.

Gluttony lunged at Scar, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Scar pushed his arm backwards and the next thing Ling knew, Scar's hand was on Gluttony's head. As Gluttony screamed out, the blue alchemical light intensified and Gluttony's body grew and bloated before he was blasted away with his head destroyed.

"Now tell me, for what purpose did you choose to slaughter all of my people? Depending on your answer," He raised his head, showing his furious eyes. "I'll send you to join God." The glowing alchemical light around his arm intensified and a whistling sound joined it. "No! You don't deserve to stand by God alongside my fallen brothers!" Scar pulled his arm back, getting ready to strike. "Your only solace from my wrath will be damnation!" He slammed his hand down on the ground.

The destroyed ground flew up, almost knocking Ling over. He was able to flip and dodge most of the attack but what he couldn't move out of the way for, surprisenly couldn't hit him. He looked down and saw a gray shield, slowly disappearing. Was this Greed's homunculous power? A powerful shield? He jumped over to another pile of rubble as Envy and the brothers got blow away. He would deal with the sheild in a moment. As it was, he had been to quiet so far. So he crouched, hand on his forehead to shield his eyes from the smoke around him. Out of habit, he closed his eyes again and smiled. "Woah! Nice! He's got some pretty good moves!" He paused before adding. "For a human."

"Greed."

Ling turned his head to the side to look at Father there.

"Take care of the outsiders."

He stood up. "Sure." He jumped over the rubble he was on. He walked across the rubble with ease as he approached Envy. So he was to fight Ed and the others, right? Easy! As long as he got Ed or Al as a opponent, then he wouldn't have to worry about killing them. And honestly, he had been wanting to fight either brother for a long time now.

As Ling was walking over, there was a spark of alchemical light and an explosion occurred, causing smoke to rise in that area. He passed in front of a pile of rubble and stopped. He could sense Ed over beside him. And sure to be, he glanced up to see Ed crouched on the rubble, glaring down at him.

"I know you're still in there." He paused briefly. "Ling."

Ling panicked for a moment before realizing that Ed hadn't figured out his ruse. Well, at least Ed still believed in him. There was the sound of an explosion, causing the ground to rumble and both Ling's and Ed's hair to blow around their faces.

He opened his eyes and looked out of the corner of his eyes at Ed. He smirked, half out of acting and half out of the luckiness of fighting a sacrfice, whatever that meant. "Nope." He raised his hand with the tattoo on it. "Just Greed." The gray shield, which his mind suplied him with the name of the Ultimate Shield, ran down his fingers to his hand and arm.

Ed stood up and jumped down, twisting his body to kick Ling. Ling blocked with his shielded arm and pushed the blond back. Ed pushed off of him and flipped backward. As he landed, he jumped back toward Ling, slamming his automail foot into a chest covered by the Ultimate Shield.

Ed landed, lowered his foot, and jumped back a couple times until he was far enough away from Ling. As Ed stared, Ling quickly went over how to fight. He obviously couldn't fight his normal way, but how would Greed fight? He glanced down at his shield. With this shield, the easiest way would just to run in and attack. Only attacking. With that in mind, Ling chuckled again.

"Mmm. That was a good solid kick." He said as the shield retracted. "This should be more entertaining than I expected." He ran after Ed.

Ed moved back. One of Ling's hands slammed into his automail arm. Ed scrunched one of his eyes shut in a grimace. He blocked Ling's hand again as he opened his eye. Another attack came flying at him which was blocked with his arm again, and then a third came and he pushed it to the side with his automail palm. With his flesh hand, he pushed the next hand away as well.

"You idiot, Ling!" Ed said as he swung his arm forward and Ling blocked the attack with his own arm. Ed and Ling pushed their forearms together. Ling had to make sure he was smirking. He felt that Greed would smirk alot.

"Wake up, Ling." Ed said.

"The name's Greed." Ling said. _'Stop it Ed! its not going to work!'_

"Shut up! Give Ling his body back." Ed growled.

_'Still, it feels nice to know he wouldn't give up on me... aw man, I just made myself feel guiltier...'_

"Sorry, can't do that." Ling said before he suddenly headbutted Ed.

As Ed stumbled back, head bowed from the blow, Ling threw a kick at Ed's side, which Ed blocked with his automail arm. As Ling brought a blow down to hit the semi-crouching Ed, Ed ducked under the blow, twisted around, and jumped into the air to send a kick at the back of Ling's head.

He was almost immediately back up from the blow and turning around to face Ed as he landed. Ed ducked under his arm, swinging his automail arm up to push the arm to the side. As Ling swung his other arm around to hit him, Ed slammed his fist into Ling's stomach, which became a shield to block it.

Ed dropped to the ground and swung his leg out against Ling's, sending the prince flying onto his back.

Ling groaned as Ed stood above him.

"Give up already, you idiot!" Ed said as he pulled his fist back.

Ling quickly cracked one eye open. As Ed's metal fist came at his face, Ling blocked it with his hand.

"What about your country? Have you forgotten all about Lan Fan?"

Ling's eyes widened. _Lan Fan..._ he made a split second decision.

He took the next hit to the face. Ed gasped, and Ling couldn't blame him. Even he didn't know excactly why he had done that. But this should give him an excuse to at least give the brothers a message for Lan Fan later. And it would show that he wasn't dead. He twisted around and grabbed Ed's hand from his cheek. He twisted it back at a painful angle. Ling held onto Ed's arm and pinning his chest to the ground with his feet.

"Hey Father!" Ling said as he sensed Father approach the two. "I caught him for you."

"Upstairs. I want him taken directly to Wrath." Father said, before there was a scraping noise, making the non-human blond turn his head to the door. Ling followed his line of sight and saw Al with his arms in Envy's grip and Gluttony being put down. Ling looked down at Ed for a moment before getting off him and pulling the shorter, but technichcally older, teen off the floor. He gave Ed a push to get him to start walking.

"Man, you guys really made a mess of things, didn't you?" Envy asked. Al turned his head slightly to Envy. "If you had simply behaved yourself, then we would have let you go a long time ago."

Al looked forward again. Ed walked toward his brother, gripping his flesh arm with his automail. Ling just turned around. He didn't think he could keep this act up if he looked at them.

"Brother." Al said.

"He's in there. I know it." Ed said. "Ling's alive."

Ling closed his eyes, and took a breath. If only he could tell Ed how right he was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, I'll update once we get to 14 or more reviews. The more reviews I get, the longer the chapter will be.**_

_**Review Count right now:9**_

_**Also, since Greedling doesn't have another scene(as far as I know) until Bido, what would you guys like to see?**_

xxx

There were two things he found out while while he changed into the jacket and shirt that Father had somehow got for him.

The first thing he found out was that Homunculi were made pre-programmed for Father's mission. They already knew the plan, so all the newly formed Homunculi needed to know was what they needed to to help. It counted for him as well. Whatever told him the name of the Ultimate Shield during the fight with Ed also told him about the Promise Day, and the nationwide Transmutation Cirlce. He knew that as soon as he found a way to tell the brothers, he would have too for them to stand a chance. He only wished he knew more!

The second thing he found out was that he had to find a way to turn off his Dragon's Pulse. Once he calmed down from battle, the waves of evil just washed over him and made him nauseated. How May could handle this was beyond him. Maybe since he was a homunculi now, he was even more sensutive, but whatever the case, he could not stay down there for long without turning off his Dragon's Pulse. As it was, he was dreading to have to go back down there and enjoying the breath of fresh air as he went to give the brothers the message.

He took a deep breath to calm down again, and then, for the millionth time in the last few minutes, Ling checked the bandaged with the message for Lan Fan. He had to make sure it looked rushed, for the (chimera) blood to have dripped before it was completely dry, for the message to be short but still informative. He couldn't show that he had as much time as he does. Even Lan Fan couldn't know that he was still in control. She would just come after him and she couldn't do that in her condition! He would go find her when the time was right, when he thought that Father couldn't be able to find him, when Xing, as well as Amestris, wasn't in danger.

The brothers were in the phone booth outside Central Command. As Ling listened to Ed making sure the person on the otherside of the line, which he guessed was that pretty blond girl Winry, was safe, the prince quickly went over how to act and what to say. He had tried to think how Greed would act, how he _did_ act, and all he came up was a sadistic, 'cool' guy. So all he needed to do was continue smirking with his shifty eyes open, and play the rest by ear. Ed would no doubt call him Ling again, but he would just have to deny that as calmly as possible. As for the message(he checked it again to make sure it was still the same), he would just say something along the lines of "Ling took control for a second and wrote this message and convinced me to deliver it to you so you can deliver it to some girl" or something...

"What do you mean?!" He heard Ed yell from inside the phone booth, startling him from his planning. Ling looked inside the phone booth, making sure that neither brother could see him just yet, and saw Ed glaring at the phone and Al having a depressed face (or as depressed a suit of armor could look).

"You _would_ lose faith in us that quickly..." Al said, distressed.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH WE WORRI-" Ed's screaming into the phone was cut off by Winry saying something to calm him down, though Ling couldn't hear the other side of the conversation. Ed was silent for a moment before saying, "Sure... Ahhh, ok. Are you really ok?... Alright, be careful... Yeah. Bye."

Ling felt this was a good time to show himself. He stepped out of the shadows and said, "Its desperate moments like this that let you get taken advantage of!" Half true. They shouldn't have been calling Winry, someone they care deeply about, with the homunculi about.

Either way, his words had got their attention, freaking them out in the process. Ling had to refrain from smiling at their reaction. Instead he just stared, blank face. It would look weird if he smirked right now, though he feared his blank face looked just as weird.

"Ling!" They both yelled and Ling, instead of panicking for a moment like before, just put his hand to the back of his head and cracked an eye open in fake/real-annoyance.

"I already told you. Its Greed." He put his hand down and smirked widely at the brothers. Even if he couldn't reveal himself to them, he could still try to give them advice. "But really, just shake you up a little bit and you get so anxious. Someone could have been following you and just have found out who you cared about. I never seen some one so easily taken advantage of."

Ed glared at him. Ling had to admit, when Ed wanted to get serious with his glares, he could be scary. "What do you want?"

"Your pal wanted to give you this." He said, handing the message out to them.

"Ling did?" Ed asked, taking the message from Ling's hands. Ling watched as he tried to read it but, being in Xingese, obviously he couldn't. "What does it say? Its in some other language!"

"Ya, it is." Ling agreed, turning to the side with an air of boredom. "He wanted you to give it to some girl."

"What?" Ed looked up, but Al kept staring at the message. "Lan Fan?" Ling nodded, and since he would probably look like his normal self if he didn't, he smirked with his eyes open. Ed's glare suddenly intensafied. "How do we know you just won't follow us to where she is?"

Ling turned around, making sure to keep his air of boredom, to hide his wince. They thought that he would follow them where Lan Fan is, to attack them there, his vassel that had lost her arm serving him? Well, to be fair, they thought he was Greed but they could at least have faith that he, Ling, would stop Greed before he could get near. As this was going on in his head, outloud he said, "Hey! I have more class then that! A rule of thumb I have is that I don't fight women!" He began to walk away, making sure that he didn't look back. He trusted the brothers would get the message to Lan Fan. "Believe me if want but I got to go."

He believed that he could get away from the brothers without them calling out for him until...

"Hey wait! Ling!"

He put a hand up and waved it as if it didn't matter. "Still Greed, kid."

He thankfully walked away in silence after that. That conversation just made his guilt worse. If the Elric brothers, who haven't know him that long, were that badly hit about what happened, then how would Lan Fan, who was his loyal vassel and been there all his life, take the news? Ling felt dread pool in his stomach as he walked away from the phone booth.

What was he going to say to her next time he saw her?

xxx

Ling took a deep breath to calm his nausea. He had gone back down to Father, to get his job, and was told to go meet Wrath at Central Command. Even that few minutes down there made his stomach twist and turn and he was now trying to focas on turning off, or at least surpress, his Dragon's Pulse on top of Central Command. He heard, rather then felt, Bradley walk up, which was a good sign that he was going in the right direction for turning off his Dragon's Pulse. Then again, Bradley had always felt more human then the others.

"Well hello, Greed." Bradley greeted. His voice made Ling sick. He was the one that cut off Lan Fan's arm and now Ling was just going to have a causal conversation with him?! "Hows that body doing for you?"

"Oh so you must be Wrath." Ling had to keep his disgust and hatered off his face and out of his voice. it was harder than it looks but he was able to smirk and sound amused. "The body's great. Get this!" Ling just had to mention his rank to Bradely somehow, but playing as Greed left him with few opitions. So, half moking, half praise then... "It's royality! The kid was a prince of Xing!"

Bradely made a noise of understanding before turning to look out off the roof and across the grounds, into the city. "I talked to him once about politics. His naive views on leadership were amusing. He thought that his duty as king was to his people. The fool. As if the people matter when ruling a country."

Ling felt his anger rise and he clenched and unclenched his fist to stay calm. That man didn't know anything.

"Look where caring for the people has gotten him. His bodyguard doesn't have a arm-"

Ling ground his teeth together. How DARE he mention Lan Fan. He was the reason she didn't have a arm anymore! He was not allowed to say anything about Lan Fan!

"-and he doesn't have a body. He cannot even go back and rule his country. Typical human."

Ling lost it. "Shut the hell up!" He glared at Bradley, not even taking in his startled face. "Don't you underestimate humans!"

Bradley and him stared at each other long enough for Ling to calm down enough to push his anger down. He would deal with that later, but now what? What could he possible say to Bradley, to _Wrath_, without having his cover plown? Well, the Elrics already think he's just trapped, so why not the homunculi? At least this way, any slip ups he had from now on can be blamed on, well, him. That Ling had been able to snatch control away for a few seconds. Having a plan of action, Ling started to chuckle and smirked.

"I know I know." Ling answered Bradley's expression. "He's patient, just waiting for any chance he could get. I have to stand on my toes."

Bradley just chuckled under his breath and turned to leave. As he walked out, he told Ling, "I best be careful if I was you. If you let the prince take control too often, then Father may think you aren't as useful as you are."

Ling just stared at Bradley's retreating back. As soon as he couldn't sense the older man on this floor, he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Then he gulped. Did Bradley know? How he phrased the last statment, it sounded like he had figured out Ling's plan. He sounded like he was warning him about how slipping up too many times would get him killed. Why would Bradley warn him though?

Ling shook his head and looked out over the city. Of course Bradley didn't know. If he knew, then he would have done something. He may suspect, with what had just happened, but he didn't know. Ling would just have to be careful around him for now on.

He got up and stretched. He had met Wrath so he had better get back to Father for the info on his new job. As he walked back the way he got in, he stopped and turned to see the sunset.

_'Don't worry Lan Fan. I will get back to you soon. Whole and alive. That's a promise and Xingese always keep their word.'_


End file.
